Random Smut
by Awesomesauceosaur
Summary: So, this is a TV universe one, don't like don't read , doesnt matter to me.. Anyways This is a Governor x OC Smut (suck at summaries)


"NO! Get back!" I yelled as a zombie gets close to me. What happened to Atlanta being safe? I darted towards a building that was tall and ran smack into a Hispanic looking man. "help me.."

"Follow me." he said, taking my hand, rushing towards the outside of the city. "almost there.." he finally ran up to a truck and we both got inside and he took off.

It was a silent ride for a while, untill I broke the silence.

"thank you..." I looked out the window. "My name is Lilith ." I looked back towards him.

"Martinez" he replied

"where are we going?"

"somewhere safe.." I hoped he was right.. Not many places were safe, what with all of the Zombies roaming around..

"I hope so.." I looked down at my feet.

"when was the last time you ate something?" Martinez asked

"two days ago.." you replied

"well we're almost to Woodbury, there is plenty of food there.." I nodded and passed out.

OoOoOo

"You think she'll be okay Milton?" I heard a different voice I didn't recognize say, it sounded alot different then Martinez..

"I'm fine.. Just hungry.." I replied trying to sit up.

"Well well well, look who finally woke up." a man with brown slicked up hair said. He had sort of a southern accent and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hello." I replied to the man.

"Lilith, right?" I nodded. "Well hello Lilith, I'm the Govenor." I nodded

"Hello Govenor"

"Milton, you can go ahead and get miss Lilith here something to eat." The man who was checking me up nodded and rushed out of the room.

"You aren't going to kill me, are you? I'm only 23..." I said swallowing hard.

"No, Martinez seems to like you, said he's going to protect you like a little sister."The Govenor said, chuckling after and then kept talking, and you couldn't stop watching his lips move while he talked. "Milton already did a full body Check-up on you, and there were no bites... But there were some scars-"

"Please don't tell anyone..." I said tearing up a little bit, pulling my sleeve down

"I won't, but what I want to know why you did it... You're to beautiful to be doin' stuff like that..." I looked up at him, blushing a little, tears still threatening my eyes, The govenor reached his hand to my face and wiped away the tears there, then kissed my cheek.

"Im far from beautiful.." was all I could muster I never have felt beautiful. Especially while I was being beat by my father.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I shook my head.

"I just want proof.." I looked back down, playing with the hem of my sweater. Then I felt a hand on my chin, and lips on mine. I kissed back and closed my eyes. Then The govenor pulled away.

"I got the food for Lilith." Milton said carrying a tray with pizza and sodas.

"Put it in my office..." Govenor said, staring into my eyes.

"okay." Milton soon disapeared out of the room again and Govenor kissed me a bit harder, causing a small moan to escape me, I felt him smirk against my lips and then heard his voice against my ear.

"So, you like it rough?"I couldn't help but squirm, his breath hot on my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Well Doll, I can give it to you just like that.." The govenor then started taking the tubes and monitors off of me and helped me stand, we walked to his office and he opened up a door to what seemed to be a bedroom. "Go, lay on the bed, but take your clothes off." I nodded and began stripping slowly in front of him, feeling a little more than self concious. "God, you're sexy.." he said as I laid on his bed. "Go ahead and touch yourself." he said. I nodded and moved my hand over my hardened nipple and down my body. Little gasps escaping my barely parted mouth. I opened my legs a little bit and made sure he could see it. I toyed with my clit a little bit before moving two fingers into my already dripping opening. I could hear him groan and that made me want to go a bit harder with my fingers.

"Shit." I said, tweaking my fingers, hitting it just right. Just as I had swore, I felt my fingers being pulled away and being replied by something slick and wet, I looked down to see the Govenor looking up at me in between my legs, lapping at my center like a puppy, he licked from the bottom up to my clit where he bit and sucked, and I moaned. "Aah, Fuck Govenor.." I bit my lip when he added two fingers into my cunt, as he kept sucking on my clit. I felt a knot tightening in my stomach and I moaned a bit louder, he must have sensed that I was close, because he pulled away and kissed me again, letting me taste myself on his tounge. He started to undress himself and grabbed a condom from a drawer on his nightstand, and fasened it on himself.

"This might hurt a little bit."He said, fastening himself between my legs, pushing himself all the way inside me. I closed my eyes tight and felt some tears falling, which he kissed away. Needless to say, he was huge and I hadn't had sex in a few years. After a few minutes I looked at him

"move, please." he nodded and pulled out a little bit, thrusting back in hard, making me moan "Shit! Do that again!" he complied and began thrusting hard and fast into me.

"So..tight" was all he could say, he repeated it, like a sort of mantra. He leaned over and bit my neck, causing me to clench around him

"Im coming!"I said, before releasing on him, he kept going, and after I came another time, he finished, falling next to me.

"did I prove it?" he asked.

"Might need some more convincing" I said, before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
